Comic Book Stories
by M14Mouse
Summary: AU--Chip sees a lot of stuff at his comic book store. At least, he can say...life is never boring. First chapter: Mack/Dax pairing. Slash.


Comic Book Stories

By: M14Mouse

Summary: AU-He may be dense when it comes to love but even Chip notices something about two of his consumers. Mack/Dax

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

PR_AU100 theme: 10. Sixth Sense

For a Christmas present for Ter, who requested a Dax/Mack story.

Uncle Carl always said that you will always find your soul mate in comic book store. Chip couldn't figure what in the world his uncle was talking about. But he knew for a fact that his Uncle Carl and Aunt Sonya met in a comic book Uncle Carl was working at the register and Aunt Sonya was volunteering as a bell ringer. She came into the store to warm up.

"It was love at first sight." Uncle Carl said loudly.

"Oh? Maybe for you. I remember a boy flat on his face." His aunt said in amusement.

"I tripped over a box," his uncle said.

He laughed softly at the memory. Xander doesn't believe that one bit. He has been visiting this comic book store since he moved here. Not one girl wanted to date him. He didn't have the heart to tell his friend that he came off kind of creepy when he does his whole flirting thing.

He missed his uncle. The comic book shop doesn't seem the same without him. He swore to himself that he would make this shop the best shop it could be. He glanced up at the clock.

1….2…..3

The bell rang as the door opened. He smiled as Mack Hartford entered. Mack was the son of some rich what-his-face person. It really didn't matter to him. Mack was fun to talk too. He came almost every Tuesday to pick up the latest comic books.

"Hey, Mack!" He said with a wave.

"Hey, Chip. Anything new?" Mack said.

"The new X-Men is out. Green Lantern….Nightwing…Spiderman….some indie comics are that you might be interested in."

"Cool…uh…Has Dax been here?"

"No."

He sighed softly as he watched Mack frowned. Dax was a stunt double for the kid's show, The Power Rangers. On Wednesdays, Dax would come in to look at the manga. Somehow or another, either Mack came on a Wednesday or Dax came on Tuesday. He wasn't quite sure. The minute they met, they just clicked on. Of course, when Xander saw them, he asked why haven't they locked themselves in a closet and do it like bunnies. Sometimes, he wondered what would have happen if Xander didn't think about sex all of the time. He almost laughed. Xander's brain would probably die or something.

Anyway, Dax started dating Mira. He didn't meet her but he could see the changes in Dax. They weren't good at all. Love really does make you blind. Mack being Mack. He tried to be nice about it and Dax's new girlfriend but they ended up fighting.

It wasn't pretty.

Now they aren't talking and they were both miserable. Dax looked liked a sad puppy and Mack was brooding. Mack had taking up metal music and dye his hair purple. It was kind of scary. Mack doesn't look good with purple hair. Spencer told him that Mack has been fighting with his father as well. Poor Spencer. He told Mack that Dax broke up with Mira. Mack pretended not to care but he knew better. And Dax's reason…

"I hurt his feelings, Chip. I mean…really bad. I really don't know what to do," Dax said as he paced back and forward.

"Say you're sorry. That always works when I'm in trouble. Oh, yes…and chocolate." He said.

"I….I don't know if that work. You didn't see him, Chip."

"You're right. But I know it is tearing you two up. Mack even dyed his hair purple!"

Dax paused in his pacing.

"He did what?"

"Dye his hair purple. It is kind of scary looking."

Dax just stared at him.

"Do you want to see a picture? I have it on my camera phone." He said as he got out his phone. He flipped it open. He pushed a few buttons then he showed it to Dax. Dax's face turned pale then he stomped out of the store. A few minutes later, Dax came back and sat down in a chair.

"He isn't there," Dax said with a sigh.

"Well…there is always Tuesday."

"But…"

"Dax…you are the most courageous person I know. You are the guy who jumps out of builds and does crazy stunts. You can talk to Mack!"

'I…."

"Don't make me take away your imports!"

Dax's eyes widen.

"NO!"

"Then talk to him."

"Okay…you win."

The bell rang again. He glanced over at the door to see Dax entering.

"Dax!"

Dax smiled nervously and walked over to Mack.

"Can we talk…I mean if you want…you don't have to…. if you don't want too. I mean I can leave right now," Dax started to ramble.

"Dax…" Mack said as a small smile appears on his face.

"I know I screwed up bad. I am really sorry about it. I remember Ronny or maybe it was Rose….that love is blind. I was really blind. I could probably walk off a cliff and not notice. I have done that once for a stunt…"

"DAX!"

Dax blinked and gave Mack a shy smile.

"Yes?"

"Let's go outside."

He grinned as Mack dragged Dax out of the door. He kept glancing outside of the window to see what was going on. He was being good. He wasn't as bad as Xander! Xander would climb the roof to listen. About a good thirty minutes later, Mack and Dax came back. Dax was blushing. Mack wore a big grin.

He grinned to himself as they went over to a corner of the store. They grabbed some comics and started to read. He didn't miss how close they were standing.

He may be dense but he definitely knew what he saw.

Now, only if he could talk Xander out of making him go to a strip club. Life would be good.

End of Chapter 1

A/N: A new bunch of craziness from me. I will take suggestions for any pairings. Keep in mind, some pairings have already been decided. RJ/Fran, Will/Ronny…and of course, Chip/V. Everyone else is fair game. Anyway, read and review if you wish.


End file.
